Day 2 - Blast off, maybe?
Day 2- Pre Lift off Thomas had everything completed on time. All systems checks were completed and he was just waiting on the final read out on the thrust divider. That's when it failed. The one part that he didn't replace due to it working fine before the breakdown. He immediately grabbed a spare and went to replace it when he noticed something about the class IV engines. The divider was mounted under the engine. There was no way he was going to get to it without pulling the engine off the brackets and raising it....unless. He had to try. Thomas left the engine room and went looking for the two little stowaways. Hopefully he would find them and the little girl would agree to help. Gill was turning over beds with a fury while Haddie stood by the door with her arms shoved in her pockets. It had taken some drilling home but she had finally relented from "collecting" items in the rooms they were cleaning. Gill had been to see the Captain earlier that morning to accept his offer. The man had stared straight through him for a moment as if hearing voices from the beyond the Riley had come marching in and ordered Gill out. Then low and behold Keller had slapped a hand on his shoulder hard enough to hurt and met his eyes with an all too present stealy gaze. "Good work with the whiskey lad, now get cleaning." And with that he found himself shoved off the bridge and stumbling back towards the crew quarters. Haddie had been waiting outside. She was standing there eating some sort of fried bread snack, lifted from the verse knows where. So here they were, cleaning cabins and "not stealing" from the crew and passangers. He supposed it was better than being stuck in a tin dog kennel waiting for the Fed to collect them. Thinking of which they should be pulling Old Joe out of there about now. That is if he survived the blood loss. Gill shrugged, there was still the chance that an infection would set in and kill the old bastard. There came a knock at the door and both Gill and Haddie looked up to see the ship's engineer standing there, a hopeful look on his face. Thomas was it? Gill was still getting used to all the new faces and names. Thomas knocked on the door and found the two individuals he was looking for. He couldn't remember their names if he even knew them. "I need a favor from your little sister." Thomas immediately held up his hand. "Let me rephrase that. I need someone small enough to crawl under the engine and swap out a part that just broke. It is a simple task but, due to where it is located, it will take a large amount of time unless your sister can help." Thomas went ahead and explained the procedure so there was no misunderstanding. "So you see, the area has already been cleaned, there is no danger involved and she will have done me a great favor. When the Captain hears that she saved us a large amount of time and money, it may help with relations." Thomas stood there waiting for their decision. "Is it dangerous?" Gill asked just as Haddie ran over looking all eager to help. "Nothing dangerous about it. It is just a tight fit for an adult and I don't really wish to remove the Engine from it's brackets." Gill wasn't entirely convinced but it was clear his sister was willing to help so he decided to go along with it. He gave a nod to the affirmative and followed Thomas out of the cabin and accross the ship towards engine room. Once inside Thomas explained what had to be done. Thomas walked over to the parts cabinet and pulled out a Thrust Divider. A small round object with 2 prongs on one end. "Ok, it is real simple. I just need you to crawl under the engine to about half way and you will see one of these" he holds it up for the little girl to see. "Just pull the old one out, there will be a tiny bit of resistance, and plug this one in. That is all there is to it but, they designed these engines backwards so it is a problem." He hands the divider to her and lets her go. Haddie took the item and studied it for a moment before looking up towards Gill. He shrugged, "Its up to you, just be careful." Haddie flashed him a grin and shrugged off her satchel handing it to her brother before scooching down and wriggling beneath the engine. Thomas and Gill stood there for a moment or two waiting until the came a sudden "click" sound and the another as Haddie replaced the part. Another few seconds and Haddie emerged smeered with engine grease and grinning from ear to ear. She clutched the broken part in her hands smiled hopefully towards Thomas. "She wants to know if she can keep it." Gill sighed as he handed back her satchel. Thomas looked at the littel girl..."Of course you can keep it. I owe you a favor and if I have any other okd parts, I will put them in the box next to the door...Help yourself." He turned towards the boy.."Thank you." He then started his prelaunch checklist.